This wasnt suppose to happen
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: complete::Hiei's finally fed up with Kuwabara's advances of Yukina, so he forms a plan and uses something close to him. Another Kuwabara (HieiShizuru) :Crappy summary, Gomen Nasi. rating may go up later:
1. Chapter 1: The plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Summary: Hiei tired of Kuwabara's advances on Yukina decides to turn the table. Using Shizuru. There's just one little fault to his plan..he wasn't suppose to fall in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter one: The Plan  
  
Another usual peaceful day in Ningenkai, the weather was warm and a bit windy. One particular person was enjoying the weather, except he wasn't a normal person, more like fire demon.  
  
Hiei lay in his favorite tree, his eyes were closed, hands behind head and breathing even giving off the impression he was asleep.  
  
"Yukina-chan, you'll have a great time!" a loud voice interrupted the quiet air  
  
Hiei opened both eyes and looked down, he growled a bit and his eyes narrowed seeing his sister was once more with the Oaf.  
  
"Ah alright Kazuma-san" Yukina replied politely  
  
Hiei crossed his arms and stood; his day was now shot to hell. He ran to a different place since his tree was now tainted with the Oaf's idiot aura, standing upon a building he watched his little sister be dragged to a place with a neon sign that read 'Movies'.  
  
"There has got to be a way to get back at the moron and get him away from Yukina" he thought, plans ran through his mind until he stopped at one that intrigued him  
  
"But that's disgusting even being near a Kuwabara" he mused frowning a bit, and then he spotted Kuwabara bending down and placing a kiss on the cheek of the ice maiden.  
  
Resisting the urge to release his dragon of the darkness flames on the oaf right there, he sat down crossed legged. He would go threw with the plan, now what he had to do was study his target and move in, with a smirk he vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know it's short and it sucks but I'm working on it, I promise I'll make the chapter's longer and increase the humor and such 


	2. Chapter 2: The Joys of being older

Man I didn't even think I would get reviews, honestly I wrote this just as a dare. But since you guys like it so much I'll continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Hakusho ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi idiot get your lazy ass up and wash the dishes!" Shizuru yelled pounding on her brother's door.  
  
There was no answer, she growled and kicked the door open  
  
"Hey I'm talking to you!"  
  
She looked around and sweatdrop as she picked up a letter  
  
"Sis I went to take my beloved sweet Yukina to the movies, be back later" she read aloud.  
  
Lighting a cigarette she drop the letter and walked out the room closing the door behind her  
  
"Idiot needs to work on his spelling".  
  
She walked into the living room and lay on the couch looking up the ceiling, she frowned a bit  
  
"Sakyo."  
  
A dark flash planted itself on a tree; Hiei's sharp red eyes stared into a window  
  
"hn, she seems lazy" he thought blinking  
  
When his eyes reopened she was no longer in the room  
  
"Where could-"  
  
"What are you doing Hiei?"  
  
Hiei turned swiftly, Shizuru was now standing at the base of the tree he was standing in, and she pulled the cigarette from her mouth  
  
"You know it's not normal for people to stare at other people in their home"  
  
"hn" Hiei replied jumping from the tree to the ground  
  
"How'd you know I was out here onna"  
  
"I'm not as stupid as my brother"  
  
"No one is"  
  
And he was gone; Shizuru blinked and shook her head  
  
"Strange kid, kinda cool to talk to though" she thought walking back into her home.  
  
Kurama walked into his room  
  
"Oyasumi Okaasan" he called before closing his door  
  
"Hello Hiei"  
  
The said Koorime was sitting crossed legged and armed by the window  
  
"I need help with something kitsune"  
  
Kurama sat down at his desk and turned on his lamp  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kuwabara's sister, what is her name?"  
  
Kurama looked at the fire demon curiously  
  
"Shizuru I believe, why?"  
  
Hiei grunted  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Your not planning on hurting her to get to Kuwabara are you?"  
  
Hiei smirked mischievously  
  
"why would I do that?"  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Don't worry kitsune, I won't harm the onna"  
  
Kurama sighed and picked up a pencil to continue his homework, he would get no other answers from the Koorime.  
  
"Sis I'm home!" Kuwabara sang walking into his house after making sure to get Yukina back to Genkai's  
  
"About time" Shizuru growled then handed him a vacuum, broom and duster  
  
"For skipping out on washing the dishes you get to clean the house"  
  
Kuwabara's face dropped  
  
"But sis-"  
  
"You dare question me!"  
  
That resulted in Kuwabara pounded into the ground  
  
"Now get to work!"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
Shizuru sighed satisfactory and lit a cigarette before sitting on the couch  
  
"Pays to be older".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ yeah I know, it's not getting anywhere fast. But I'm working on it. Sorry it's kinda stupid but I was also trying to get the feel of the character and it's still to Short! ^_^;; Gomen Nasi guys, if anyone has any suggestions er suggest them. So anyway I know it takes me a long time to update but I'm really trying through my writers block. Review anyway and I'll try to work twice as fast, also if anyone wants another pairing in it tell me, I was thinking of adding a little Kurama/Botan. But I'll leave that up to up guys ^_^ JA! Review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Hiei finally makes his move

*bows* Gomen Nasi guys for not updating for so long, I was having a Majors writing black but now I'm back in action and have plenty of inspiration! The next chapter will be up soon so you guys keep those Reviews coming  
  
Disclaimer: Must we always put this? *sigh* all well. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^  
  
"Shizuru hurry up I don't want to keep my beloved Yukina-chan waiting!" Kuwabara said rushing to the door; Shizuru looked at him with an annoyed expression  
  
"Did you finish all you're cleaning?"  
  
Kuwabara groaned  
  
"Yes now come! Yuuuukiiiinaaa!!!"  
  
Shizuru covered her face in embarrassment  
  
"What she sees in you, I don't know".  
  
The two walked up the many steps, Kuwabara was skipping and acting like her was floating then actually walking while Shizuru kept telling him how much he was an embarrassment to the Kuwabara family  
  
"Yukina-chan, I, Kazuma Kuwabara, have come to see you!" Kuwabara bellowed jumping up the last few steps to Genkai's temple  
  
Yukina looked up from her sweeping on the front porch and smiled  
  
"Ah Kazuma-kun, nice to see you again and you brought Shizuru this time"  
  
Shizuru smiled and waved  
  
"Hello Yukina-chan, when does everyone else arrive?"  
  
Yukina put a finger to her chin  
  
"Well you two are early-"  
  
"I couldn't wait to see you again Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara interruped grabbing her hands, Shizuru kicked him into the ground  
  
"Baka you see her everyday"  
  
Yukina sweatdropped as Kuwabara took her hands again  
  
"Oh my Yukina-chan could you heal Kuwabara's wounded head?"  
  
Shizuru rolled up her sleeves  
  
"How about I put a dent in your pride as well as your head!"  
  
Needless to say Kuwabara ended up half way back down the steps; Shizuru patted her hands and turned to the Koorime  
  
"You were saying before the idiot interruped"  
  
Yukina set down her boom and clapped her hands  
  
"Oh, the others should be arriving in a while I suppose. Excuse I want to see is Kazuma-kun is alright" she said before walking to the injured Kuwabara.  
  
Shizuru took a seat on the porch, it was then she noticed something, she turned her glance to a tree  
  
"Is he always hiding in trees?" she thought standing and walking over to the oak beside the shrine, leaning against the tree  
  
"I've been wondering, why don't you tell Yukina you're her brother?"  
  
A person in black clad lying on a branch snorted  
  
"What is it with you people and me telling Yukina. It is none of your business"  
  
Shizuru took a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket, taking one out and lighting it she smiled in an amused way  
  
"It is my business, sooner or later Yukina will become my sister in law"  
  
Hiei fell off the branch he was laying in but recovered in enough time landing on the one below it  
  
"I will NEVER allow it"  
  
"How do you expect to stop it from happening when you can't get close to her without her become suspicious?" Shizuru replied before putting the cigarette in her mouth.  
  
Hiei pondered this for a moment, the onna did speak the truth and he hated it, she was almost like a female Kurama. Crossing his arms his mind lingered on his previous plan, did he really want to go through with it? Hiei scowled. Since when was he a coward, now how did the baka humans do this?  
  
"Onna. I wish for you to accompany me for a meal sometime"  
  
That was right wasn't it?  
  
Shizuru almost laughed, Hiei was asking for a date.lifting a brow she wondered what the cold fire demon was up too  
  
"Why?" she questioned  
  
Hiei clenched if fist. Couldn't she just say yes so he could get the hell out of here?  
  
"Just answer" he said slowly resisting the urge to snap at her  
  
Shizuru turned the idea over in her head  
  
"Might as well go, then maybe I can figure out what he's up too" she thought then out loud saying  
  
"Fine, when?"  
  
"Saturday, three hours after the baka's return from they're 'School'"  
  
"Ok-" she didn't get to finish as the tree was now empty, dropping her cigarette to the ground and grinding it with the heel of her show; she walked over to Yukina and her brother who was once again proclaiming his love for the Ice Maiden who looked at him with a confused but pleased face.  
  
Grabbing the orange-head's ear she dragged him into the temple  
  
"Be of some help lover boy and start getting things ready for the party"  
  
"Ow ow okay but let go of my ear first!"  
  
Yukina watched them with a sweatdrop and thought  
  
"Will my brother and I be like this if we ever find each other?"  
  
Yukina shook her head with an amused smile before follow the bickering siblings.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_  
  
See that button down there? Click it and review ^_^ | | \ / 


	4. Chapter 4: I' am calm

Hey Guys sorry for taking so long to update but I'm a very lazy person! Well at least after this chapter the thing you guys is all waiting for will come (Teaser at bottom) enjoy!  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Woo party!" Yusuke yelled dropping the keg of alcohol on the floor, Koenma, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan had all gathered at the temple for a small gathering.  
  
Keiko, who had arrived before him, eyed him with suspicion and put her hands on her hips  
  
"Yusuke what's in that thing?"  
  
Yusuke stopped his cheering and turned slowly laughing nervously  
  
"Well.oh look it Shizuru, here Keiko do the girl thing or whatever while I go find Kuwabara" he said quickly pushing Shizuru in front of him and running off to another part of the room. Shizuru glared at him then smiled as she looked at Keiko  
  
"Hey Keiko"  
  
Keiko smiled and nodded then crossed her arms  
  
"Oh that Yusuke!"  
  
"Ya well he hangs with Kazuma, do you expect him to be any smarter?"  
  
Keiko giggled  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Anyway, something weird happen to be earlier"  
  
Keiko blinked  
  
"Weird? Like what?"  
  
"Well shor-"  
  
Suddenly the older Kuwabara was gone, Keiko panicked  
  
"Shizuru!?"  
  
Shizuru leaned against the wall of the shrine; somehow she had gotten outside, taking a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it she looked towards the roof  
  
"Okay what was that about?"  
  
She couldn't see him but was aware he was near  
  
"Do not tell anyone of our..arrangement"  
  
Shizuru lifted a brow, an amused smile played on her lips  
  
"You mean our 'date'? Why not?"  
  
Hiei couldn't help but cringe a bit at the word 'Date', he clenched his fist, why did this onna have to be so difficult. He had hidden on the roof away from eyes to avoid her seeing him express an emotion other than pride because of her, even if it was irritation.  
  
"Just don't" he snapped trying to keep his voice calmed  
  
Shizuru put the cigarette to her mouth, took a breath then allowed it to escape her mouth, the smoke floated above her  
  
"Don't ignore me"  
  
Shizuru chuckled, Kami he was easy to rile up  
  
"Fine"  
  
Yusuke popped his head outside, obviously drunk judging from the stupid grin on his face  
  
"Oh there you are, Keiko's been bitchin cause she you vanished or some crap" he slurred stumbling a bit  
  
Shizuru rolled her eyes and shrugged  
  
"I just needed some fresh air"  
  
She could still feel him near.and because her boredom got the best of her she decided to have some fun  
  
"Oi Yukina comes here"  
  
Yukina diverted her attention from Kuwabara to his sister (which Kuwabara glared at Shizuru for, she glared make making him slink back)  
  
"Yes Shizuru?"  
  
Shizuru looked at something from the corner of her eye  
  
"There's something important you need to know"  
  
Yukina blinked and tilted her head to the side  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Someone important to you is very close, closer than you realize"  
  
In the distance the sound of breaking tree and a few curses  
  
"I wonder what that could be"  
  
Shizuru smiled secretively  
  
"Yes I wonder, lets go inside to avoid the psyco that may be out there" she said ushering Yukina back into the room, she passed by Kurama  
  
"Hey Kurama, your needed outside before a lot of people die"  
  
Kurama looked at her a bit confused but went outside  
  
"Hiei no!" was heard from outside than the loud screech of a car tires and yelling  
  
Kuwabara tapped his chin and punched his hand  
  
"I know who sis reminds me off now! She's like Kurama only uglier and more ev-"  
  
"Kazuma!"  
  
Shizuru kicked her brother reputably  
  
"Ugly huh!? Well see who's uglier after I get through with you!"  
  
"Hey Koenma can we put Shizuru on the team instead of Shizuru?"  
  
Koenma sweatdropped  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I should"  
  
"Hey shut it Urameshi before I have to pound you into the ground"  
  
Yusuke snorted  
  
"You can't even defend your self against your sister a girl, how the hell do you think you can stand up to me"  
  
Yusuke ended next to Kuwabara on the ground with swirl eyes, Shizuru cracked her knuckles  
  
"Are you saying girls can't fight or something?"  
  
Botan sweatdropped  
  
"Shizuru please calm down"  
  
Shizuru put her cigarette back in her mouth  
  
"I' am calm"  
  
*************************************  
  
Well there's your fourth chappy for you guys hoped you liked it make sure to review! I'm already almost done with the 5 chapter so it depends on how many reviews I get how fast it'll be up ^_^  
  
Teaser of next chapter: "About time you showed up" "I wasn't in a hurry" Hiei and Shizuru's 'date'! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Date! pt 1

Yay! ^_^ Hello Minna-san I updated and rather quickly I might add, ^_^ the characters may be a bit OOC in this chapter and the next but not by much. My goal is to get at least 100 reviews before this story is over. I'll let you guys get to the story now, L8er  
  
============================++++++++++++++================  
  
Shizuru's POV  
  
The damn sun was what woke me up; I yawned and opened my eyes. Well well well it's Saturday already, I chuckles at the thought of Hiei on a date what a weird pairing we would seem, me with as tall as I' am and him, the shortest guy I ever seen [A/n: But we still love ya Hiei! ^_^].  
  
Slipping out of bed I stretched and grabbed by packet of cigarettes on my nightstand, no way to start the day like a smoke. I walk out my room and look around, seem my idiot brother already left for school, there's no loud noises or idiotic sounds around the house. Kazuma really isn't all that dumb; he just does the stupidest things and doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.  
  
So what should I wear for my little 'date'? I snorted and out my lit cigarette in my mouth, it's not like he'll dress up so why should I? Besides I'm only going to find out what he's up too.  
  
Getting dress I grab my house key and wallet and exited my home, that damn Kazuma ate all the cereal now I have to go out to eat.  
  
Lucky me I've been itching to use my fist again, some obviously stupid men stepped in my path and were smiling pervertly  
  
"Hey baby why up so early?" the ugliest of them said  
  
I kept calm  
  
"Going to eat, move out of my way"  
  
a smaller one grinned  
  
"a tuff girl guys, this should be fun"  
  
I rolled my eyes, do all these 'thugs' do is rape girls? Putting my cigarette securely in my  
  
mouth, I then cracked my knuckles  
  
"Well let's get this over with, I have better things to do"  
  
"So she's going to.uh what's that word again?" the leader (judging by the loud voice and stupid nature) exclaimed  
  
"go along boss" the smaller one whispered  
  
"No I'm going to kick your asses so I can go eat" I responded  
  
The baka trio laughed  
  
"Sure sure girly"  
  
I rolled my eyes again, moving quickly I grabbed on of the guy's arm and twisted it behind him, the other two looked dumbfounded so I took that moment and kicked the guy I had my hold on towards them making them all crash to the ground, as one of the guys (the leader) started to get up I ax kicked him on the neck knocking him out.  
  
"I'll be going now" I said walking away.  
  
[A/N: ^_^ I just thought it'd be cool to see Shizuru fight since she's the only girl in the show that can do so]  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hiei just happened to be napping in a tree near by, he opened up on eye to see what was going on  
  
"hn baka onna doesn't know when a fight is doomed from the start" he thought though mentally agreeing that after she got ruffed up a bit he would step in, but to his surprise (not that he showed it) she beat the three of them without breaking a sweat.  
  
Smirking Hiei thought "We should put her on the team and kick the oaf off" he then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
The clock bell rung signaling it was 6:00 [A/N: Yusuke and the others got out school at 3]  
  
Shizuru looked up from her video game up at the cat shaped clock (Kuwabara's doing)  
  
"Seems it's time to go" she thought returning to her game "I'm in no hurry".  
  
Hiei stood atop a building across from they're meeting place, he was a bit annoyed that the 'baka onna' had not shown up yet, though he was reluctant to come he still came on time.  
  
"She better not expect me to come pick her up"  
  
He had a image of him picking her up...which ended with him dropping her into a river and begin devoured by man eating fish due to something she said, this little thought earned a small grin from the fire demon.  
  
"If your done thinking of ways to kill my baby bro, let's start already"  
  
Hiei looked down seeing the female Kuwabara, he jumped down  
  
"Your late" he said  
  
"I wasn't in a hurry"  
  
Hiei resisted the urge to scowl  
  
"Come"  
  
Shizuru shrugged and followed  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
Hiei was silent for a moment before responding  
  
"a restaurant, mom mia or something like that".  
  
They soon arrived and was seated, Shizuru tapped her fingers against the table top boredly, they were seated in the 'non-smoking' section area with irritated her the Kuwabara a bit  
  
"Stop"  
  
Shizuru looked at her company and lifted a brow  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
Hiei glared at her  
  
"Your fingers, stop them"  
  
Shizuru blinked lazily and continued tapping  
  
"Does it annoy you?" she asked  
  
Hiei 'hn'ed, Shizuru decided to cut to the chase  
  
"I know you want something, why else would you bring me here"  
  
-Outside restaurant-  
  
"Kuwabara you idiot are you sure you saw your sister with Hiei?" Yusuke grumbled looking through a window of the returant  
  
Kuwabara nodded "I swear! I was walking by with Yukina-chan" he paused to have heart eyes then returned "and I saw sis going in with shrimp"  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me along" Kurama mumbled feeling a bit stupid crouching close to the ground and spying on people in the restaurant  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes  
  
"You wanted to see if it wa true as much as I did" he glared at Kuwabara "But I think it's a load of crap I mean it's Hiei and h-HOLY SHIT!"  
  
The two red heads looked at the Reiki Tantei curiously  
  
"What?" Kurama asked, Yusuke was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter  
  
"It's true! Hiei is on a date with Shizuru!" he yelled rolling on the ground clutching his sides  
  
"See I told you!" Kuwabara exclaimed turning a bit pale "What if he's trying to kill my sister!"  
  
Kurama studied the couple for a moment "So that's why he wanted her name" he mumbled then turned to his team mates "I don't think it's a date"  
  
Kuwabara looked at Kurama like he had grown a second head "But they're in this fancy place! It has to be a date"  
  
"Yes but Hiei doesn't seem to be enjoying it much so he might be there against his will"  
  
"Why would Shizuru take him against his will? How the hell did she even catch him?" Yusuke asked recovered, Kurama sweatdropped  
  
"I really don't think we should be spying on them"  
  
Yusuke snorted " Like hell we shouldn't! This is Hiei we're talking about" he then stood and ran to the direction of Keiko's home, Kuwabara stood  
  
"Oi Urameshi where are ya goin?!"  
  
"To get a video camera, this blackmail is to sweet to pass up" he yelled over his shoulders  
  
-Back in the restaurant-  
  
Hiei was a bit startled by her sudden question, his mind ran through a few excuses  
  
"You interest me"  
  
was the first thing out of his mouth, Shizuru rolled her eyes  
  
"Right" then a small smile (a smirk if you will) slid onto her face "Fine I'll accept that crappy explanation for now, after we leave here we go where I want to go"  
  
It wasn't a question, it was a order, knowing how Hiei is with taking orders it was a bit of a surprise when he didn't object and settled with a scowl  
  
"Fine".  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Why is she smiling like that?" Kuwabara questioned, Kurama shook his head indicating he didn't know  
  
"Hey I'm back!" Yusuke said coming to a stop before the two boys holding up a videocamera, he pressed the record button and put the camera on the fire demon and older Kuwabara  
  
"Did I miss anything?"  
  
-Restaurant-  
  
The Waiter came up to them and looked at them with distaste  
  
"may I take your order?" he asked  
  
Shizuru shook her head and stood  
  
"No we're leaving"  
  
-Outside-  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened  
  
"Shit their coming outside, duck and cover!"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped into a nearby alley dragging a very reluctant Kurama  
  
"I could be with Botan right now, but nooooo" Kurama thought thinking of ways to escape the other two.  
  
Hiei looked at her in question but Shizuru was already walking towards to door, Hiei clenched his fist and followed. Outside he crossed his arms  
  
"why the hell did we leave?"  
  
Shizuru was looking around for something  
  
"I didn't feel like eating, now come on"  
  
"Where are you taking me onna?"  
  
Shizuru smiled mysteriously  
  
"You'll see shorty"  
  
Hiei growled at the nickname but followed.  
  
-With Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama-  
  
Yusuke continue to record  
  
"There's on the move again, lets move"  
  
Kuwabara shuddered  
  
"I hope they don't get married" he said "I wouldn't want to be related to the shrimp! Do you think Yukina-chan would marry me?"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke sweatdropped and held in a snicker at Kuwabara's ignorance.  
  
-Back with Hiei and Shizuru-  
  
"Why the hell are we here!?"  
  
It was a rare outburst but an expected one since Hiei was a fire demon after all,  
  
Shizuru threw him a coat  
  
"You act as if you never seen snow before" she said putting on her own coat "this is the only place with snow this time of year, do you know how to snowboard"  
  
Hiei was too busy mumbling curses and death threats to hear here, Shizuru chuckled  
  
"Your broken bones" she thought going over to the rental counter and checking out two snowboards, hers was white with Blue flames while's Hiei's was similar only red with white flames, Shizuru dropped the Snowboard at the fire demon's feet who looked at it like it was dirt  
  
"Let's go"  
  
=================================++++++++++++++++=========  
  
Well there's the 6th chapter up! ^_^ I updated pretty quickly huh? Anyway what will happen while Shizuru and Hiei are snowboarding, does Hiei know how to snowboard? And if he falls will he blamed Shizuru? Tune in next time for another episode of This wasn't suppose to happen! (btw the title might be changed)  
  
Spoiler for next chapter: "admit it you had an okay time" "hn" "admit it" "hn" "You had a good time with me" "what gave you that idea baka onna?" "then you wouldn't be holding my hand shorty" 


	6. Chapter 6: The Date! pt 2

Once again I have updated ^_^ I'm trying to get this fic finished so I can start focusing completely on my fic 'To Domino we go' (YYH/Yugioh crossover). So you may have noticed that chapters are getting a bit longer and more detailed I suppose. ^_^ well I'll stop blabbing and allow you guys to get the to story ja!

-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------

Shizuru flew off the ramp performing a 360 tail grab before landing on the powder snow; her cheeks were a bit red from the cold but otherwise were having a great time.

Shizuru looked back to check on Hiei only to have a flying fire demon about to crash into her, the two collided and rolled along the snow until finally coming to a stop with the fire demon top, Shizuru blinked then started to chuckle that chuckle grew into laughter that echoed throughout the mountain, the fire demon was a bit miffed 

"What are you laughing at baka onna?" Hiei grumbled trying still to get off the laughing girl, Shizuru's laughter died down to a small smile but the twinkle of amusement was still present

"You're the worst snowboarder ever"

Hiei scowled "I'm a fire demon not a ice one"

It was then that the two finally discovered how close they were, they could feel each other's warm breath on each others faces and their noses were barely an inch apart, Hiei rolled off her mumbling something and if you looked very close you could see the very faint tinge of red coming up on his face. Shizuru was a bit confused on what she was feeling but sat up and dismissed her thoughts to analyze later.

"Now watch" Shizuru explained moving slowly on her board while the Koorime watched "It's really simple, well maybe for a ningen"

Hiei growled she just insulted him. Again!. He was actually surprised he hadn't killed her for one of her comments yet…what was holding him back?

"Is it because you're starting to have feelings for her?" That little nagging voice chided, Hiei resisted the urge the scoff 

"Oh course not why would I-"

"Then why are you staring?"

Hiei blinked to find he was indeed staring, his eyes acted upon their own will and travel from her feet up her body as she continued to talk about something he could only half hear (Very OOC Hiei I'm sorry!)

Shizuru looked up at the fire demon to check if he was listening….was..was he staring at her ass!? Shizuru's fast became disgusted

"That lil pervert" she thought, she was about to punch his lights out when she realized he wasn't staring at her ass, he was just in deep thought; She relaxed, of course Hiei wouldn't be looking at her ass, it was Hiei.  She waited till he was done thinking looking at him in the corner of her eyes, now that she looked at him

"Hiei is handsome" she thought feeling a bit weird looking at him that way, she shook her head and said out loud "Oi Hiei is your done staring at my ass lets go now"

Hiei snapped from his thoughts

"Baka onna I was not besides" he said smirking "You have no ass to stare at"

Shizuru elbowed him in the head taking full advantage of their height difference.

"Kora".

The two now walked after getting off the bus from the mountains, Shizuru looked over at Hiei

"admit it you had an okay time"

"hn"

"admit it"

"hn"

"all you have to say is 'I had a great tme Shizuru'"

"What gave you the idea I had a good time baka onna?"

Shizuru lifted her one of her hands that indeed at Hiei's hand on it

 "then you wouldn't be holding my hand shorty"

Hiei didn't comment just slipped his hand from hers and avoided her gaze.

They finally stopped at the Kuwabara home, Shizuru looked from her house to Hiei 

"Thanks"

Hiei just nodded "hn"

Shizuru took out a cigarette, lit it and breathed in heavily; the two seemly emotionless persons stared at one another

"Oh shit" Shizuru thought as light red begun to paint her face "not only am I blushing but…no I could never fall in love again not after what happened to Sakyo….."

Hiei watched as her face became depressed in a matter of seconds and wondered if she was upset with him somehow not that he cared, once again he broke the eye contact my disappearing, Shizuru sighed and went inside, she stopped in the door way her eye twitching a bit. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara were passed out on the floor while Kurama laid on the couch

"What are they doing?" Shizuru mumbled picking up a video camera, thinking it was a stupid home video she decided to watch through it a bit, her eyes dilated at what she saw

"KAZUMA, YUSUKE, KURAMA!".

Hiei's ear twitched as a loud roaring sound echo throughout the city, he lifted a brow

"hn, I have better things to think about right now" The fire demon sat down in his tree, tha same one he was in when he asked Shizuru on that 'date',  he idly added

Hiei's POV

"I didn't know what I was feeling, I felt confused yet conmtent. The ba- the onna envoke strange feelings and desires upon me. It was similar to how I felt about Yukina only a more intimate touch, is this love those weak fools keep speaking off? I snorted at this thought, I was the forbidden child love was never a option. I decided to put these thoughts away and train….but as I slashed  and attacked various tree, her face kept appearing

"dammit I bet she put a curse or spell on me" I grunted finally becoming annoyed I decided to go talk to the last person I wanted to right now, no doubt that noisy kitsune will question me.

Arriving at the kitsune's late I jumped through the window like I usual did, Kurama was talking to something into his closet and I noticed her way injuried, his eye was covered with a ice back and his head hand several large bumps. Was there a battle I wasn't aware off?

"Kurama"

Kurama looked at me, I lifted a brow in question and he just shook his head

"don't ask, we don't want to talk about it" 

"we?" I asked not seeing anyone else around, Kurama stepped to the side showing Yusuke and Kuwabara cowering in the corner, I smirked at this.

Normal POV

Shizuru had a smirk of satisfaction on her face as she sunk down into the warm bathtub, she didn't think guys could scream that bad. She frowned, how dare they recorded her and Hiei together and Kurama was even apart of it! she would have to get revenge upon them when the time was right, for right now she closed her eyes and listened to the melodies of the radio drift into the bathroom

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that_

Shizuru's eyes popped open, she knew this song it came on a few times and she happened to hear it but it was on this channel called 'Disney Radio'. Shizuru rolled her eyes

"Kazuma was probably trying to listen to those cats sing again" she thought but not having the will to get out of the warm bath and change stations she let it play

_No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Shizuru nodded unconsciously at that

_Muses:]__ Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Staring at the radio she had a strange feeling this song wasn't on by accident

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
[Muses:]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

Shizuru smiled at the irony of this song describing what she could not

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

_[Muses:]__  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
[Muses:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
[Muses:]  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
  
[Muses:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

The song was coming to a end and Shizuru ended her bath mumbling the last part of the song as she dried herself

" Oh At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…."

--************************************************************--

Ha ha! Looks like some people just don't know when to say 'I love you'. Now first I'm going to put the little Japanese word up there that some people may not know.

Kora is a somewhat polite way of saying 'Bastard'.  ^_^ hope you guys liked the chappy, bye bye for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Or the song 'I won't say I'm I love'__


	7. Chapter 7: What are you doing Hiei?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, wish I did though of course like everyone else who ever watched YYH ^_^**

**Oh yes thoughts shall in italics!**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Kurama put his thumb to his mouth to keep his laughs at bay, needless to say it wasn't helping much. Hiei's eyebrow twitched, his face held pure annoyance**

** "Kurama" he growled slowly**

** Kurama choked down his laughs and put on a serious face though his eyes still held barely contained amusement**

** "Well Hiei *snicker* from what you told me I have to say….your in love" it couldn't be contained any longer, the kitsune's room filled with laughter followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara's (Yes they're still there. Kurama: *flat look* they're freeloaders) who despite being sent out of the room still had listened with their ears attached to the door.**

**Hiei's eyes narrowed and fist clenched tightly but one of them slipped into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow vial**

** "hn good thing I know this finally has some use"**

** He tossed the vial lightly making it crash to the ground and exited the room quickly while a white mist filled the room. Once it cleared the remaining three boys held confusion on their faces**

** "What happened?" Yusuke mumbled rubbing his head, Kurama blinked**

** "I remember following Hiei and Shizuru, then we went to Kuwabara's house and Shizuru came home the-"**

** At the mention of Shizuru, the other two went back to cowering while Kurama watched sweatdropping.**

** The fire demon speeded up racing against light and thinking, so caught up in his thoughts that when he finally stopped his was in front of the Kuwabara home.**

** "You're in love…."**

** The words played through his mind; he felt confused which made him angry since he was rarely confused**

** "_Why don't you just except it_?" the small voice in the back of his head asked. Hiei glared at nothing in particular**

** "_Except what?_ There's nothing to except_"_**

** "_You're in love_"**

** "_Fuck off_"**

** "_Looovvveee her_"**

** Hiei gritted his teeth "_Let's say for a moment I do love" he spat at the word and sneered "her, it wouldn't matter, this isn't in my plan"_**

** The little voice scoffed "_You gave up the plan a long time ago Koorime, are you afraid?"._**

**Hiei snorted _"Afraid of what?"_**

**_"Afraid the forbidden child cannot be loved"_**

**_"…..leave me alone"_**

** Hiei sat down in the tree he stood in an leaned against the trunk, he looked at the only window in his view from the corner of his eye and scowled**

** "_Damn emotions_".**

** Shizuru yawned almost swallowing his cigarette, putting the stick out she clicked the TV off and walked down the hall into her room, the female Kuwabara stretched and knew the fire demon was near but didn't feel the need to see why, he could have just been sleeping in a tree like he was usually doing; Shizuru chuckled**

** _"Not likely, he knows Kazuma lives here so he wouldn't be within a 50 foot range"_**

** A bit curious she walked over to her window and pushed it open, just as she predicted she saw the demon. Leaning casually against the window sill she allowed a small smile slide upon her face**

** "What are you doing Hiei?"**

** Hiei's head jerked towards her voice, the ends of his lips twitched upward remembering a conversation like this before; his eyes met with Shizuru's and she chuckled**

** "You know it's not normal for people to stare at other people in their homes"**

** The fire demon's eyes stirred with unidentified emotions within his ruby depths as they met the Kuwabara's amber color ones**

** "hn"**

** Shizuru chuckled once more**

** "I need to get you a conversationalist dictionary" she mumbled staring at the ground before meeting his gaze again which hadn't wavered "So what are you doing?"**

** Hiei was silent**

** "_This is supposed to be the girl I love? Not only is she a pathetic human and related to the oaf, she has no fighting abilities and I would have to resort to saving her like Yusuke does with his onna_"**

** But even as he thought this his gaze softened the longer he stared, she had discarded her previous outfit and exchanged it for a sweatshirt and shorts, and her brown hair was tousled giving her a wild look.  Briefly wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through her wild mane or to have those smooth long legs wrapped around him. The fire demon's eyes widened wondering when the hell he had start thinking like that.**

**Shizuru lifted a brow in question **

**"You haven't answered me"**

**"hn"**

**Shizuru sighed in irritation**

**"I'll take that as a 'I don't know'"**

**Silence filled between then until Shizuru yawned and looked at him half-lidded**

**"Whatever"**

**"Sakyo"**

**This caught Shizuru's attention, he heart clenched a bit though**

**"What about him?"**

**The words were at the tip of his tongue; it was just the matter of forcing it from his mouth**

**"Do…..you still….love…him?"**

**Shizuru cocked a eyebrow in surprise, taking a cigarette from behind her ear and lighting it she finally responded**

**"Sakyo….will always hold a place in my…heart, but I moved on we didn't know each other very well anyway"**

**Silence formed again, crickets chirped and few cars were heard in the distant. Hiei's lips moved and Shizuru listened, her eyes widened then the fire demon scowled and snarled something else before vanishing.**

**The older Kuwabara closed her window and leaned against the wall beside it, the cigarette made its way to her mouth and she inhaled deeply thinking of the demon's last words that probably weren't meant to say out loud.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Mawhahahaha! My sad attempt at a cliffhanger ^_^; all well at least you might be dying to know what Hiei said to her. I might have only 3-5 chapters left in this story but I'll make sure there nice and long. Make sure you review; I have the next chapter ready too!**

**Teaser: "Botan get the Reiki Tantei here now, I also need Shizuru!"**


	8. Chapter 8: Koenma's lost Pacifier and Sh...

Revised:: Hey people, yes I know I haven't updated in a while!! -__- baka school taking up all precious time, well this chapter may be a bit short but has a shocking pleasure at the end with bits of humor in the beginning. I'll be updating soon and this story will be finished before you know, who knows maybe if I get enough reviews requesting it, I might make a sequal, with major plot twist. So anyway I'll let you get to the chapter and stop reading this crap.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.....But I do own Jin and none of you can tell me otherwise!! *gets tackled by lawyers*......@_@......T_T fine I don't own Jin either.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been several days since anyone had seen Hiei including Kurama, the gang didn't worry though. They just took it as Hiei being Hiei, yes all was peaceful and serene in ningenkai.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
It was a different story in Rekai.  
  
George bursted through the tall office doors panting heavily and shocked.  
  
"Koenma-sama, what's wrong!?"  
  
Koenma laid on the ground, his feet and legs pounding at the floor.  
  
"It's gone! It's gone! It's gone someone stole it!!" he screamed.  
  
George scratched his head with a clawed finger.  
  
"What's gone sir?"  
  
Koenma stood, glaring hard at the oni.  
  
"Look you moron!"  
  
George blinked confused before snapping his right fore finger and thumb.  
  
"Ah Koenma-sama, your pacifier is gone!"  
  
The blue oni was knocked to the ground, the toddler prince bouncing up and down on his stomach.  
  
"I KNOW THAT!! WHY WOULD I BE YELLING ALL THIS TIME, DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID!!??"  
  
George laid on the ground with swirling eyes, knocked out cold. Koenma growled and jumped on his desk.  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"  
  
A few minutes later the ferry girl ran through the open doors, her hair a mess and kimono looked like it was put on in haste.  
  
"I'm sorry that took so long, I was in the shower. What is it Koenma-sama?" Botan asked while straighting herself up.  
  
The prince ran around the room. "MY MOST PRECIOUS THING IS GONE! GO GET THE REIKAI TANTEI AND SHIZURU!!!"  
  
Botan sweatdropped. "If I may ask sir, why Shizuru too?"  
  
Koenma stopped and turned slowly, lighting crackled behind him and his face became enlarged "JUST GO!!!!"  
  
Botan laughed nervously and mounted her oar. "On the way sir."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The diety of death hopped off her oar in front of Keiko's ramen shop. She walked up to the glass door, her hand hovering over the handle when something came flying out the door. The door swung back hitting Botan square in the face. Keiko looked outside looking incensed until she saw Botan laying on the ground.  
  
"Botan-chan! I'm so sorry!."  
  
Yusuke, who was the one who had been slapped so hard he went across the shop and out the door, sat up holding his red cheek.  
  
"Damn, Keiko, don't I get a apology!?."  
  
Keiko's anger returned, she glared at the spirit detective from her postion beside Botan then scowled.  
  
"No, you don't deserve it Yusuke Urameshi!"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "What the big deal!?."  
  
Keiko clenched her fist, her teeth grinded against eachother slowly.  
  
"YOU DO NOT LOOK UP MY SKIRT EVER! FOR ONE, IT'S VERY RUDE, TWO, THERE ARE PEOPLE AROUND!"  
  
Yusuke grinned impertinently. "So.....you let me look up it when no one's around."  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!"  
  
Needless to say, Yusuke went through a few street benches.  
  
The rest of the gang popped their heads outside the door, blinking curiouly at the commotion.  
  
"Remind me never to piss of Keiko," Kuwabara mumbled to Kurama, who sweatdropped while nodded in agreement. He then took notice of Botan, who was back on her feet, jumping around.  
  
"Something wrong Botan-chan?"  
  
Botan nodded furiously. "Koenma-sama needs the team and Shizuru, he made is seem like it was really urgent!"  
  
Shizuru pulled the cigerette from her mouth. "What does he need me for?" she asked, Botan shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure, I didn't get the whole story."  
  
"Then let's go!" said Yusuke who had recovered and stood away from Keiko who still looked livid.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ABOUT TIME!"  
  
Yusuke rubbed his ear.  
  
"No need to yell bottle boy, what's the deal?"  
  
Koenma got all teary eyed.  
  
"My precious pacifier gone!! It's been stolen I know it, It holds great power and is dangerous! I need you guys to get it back. Besides......I HAVE NOTHING TO SUCK ON NOW!"  
  
Every one in the room fell over with the exception of Kurama and Shizuru who just sweatdropped.  
  
"Why am I here?" Shizuru asked lifting a brow, Koenma pointed to her  
  
"You can sense spirit energy better than anyone, so you will track it down?"  
  
Shizuru's eye twitched as being told what to do, but simply walked over to a filing cabinet, opened it, and started digging through it. Koenma jumped up and down on his desk.  
  
"Hey, you can't do that!" the godling complained.  
  
Shizuru rolled her eyes and pulled out a blue pacifier. "This it?"   
  
Silence filled the air until it was interruped with Koenma's cough, he sat down in his red chair after snatching the pacifier and putting it back in his mouth.  
  
"Ah, hm.....well it seems you passed my....uh, test, good job."  
  
"hn..idiot."  
  
Everyone turned towards the new voice, Hiei stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"What a waste of time."  
  
"Hey Shrimp, where ya been? Finally decided I was better huh!?" Kuwabara boosted laughing, Hiei glared.  
  
"Not likely fool, unlike you I was training to be stronger...something you'll never be."  
  
Kuwabara took a few seconds to think about what he said.   
  
"NANI?! I'M NOT WEAK!"  
  
Yusuke scowled in annoyance then made his way out.  
  
"I'm leaving, I don't have to put up with this."  
  
"I agree," Kurama added following after the team leader, Botan sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes.....umm, Kuwabara aren't you supposed to visit Yukina today?" she asked trying to prevent the fight, Kuwabara stopped talking and clasped his hands together.  
  
"That's right I have to see my precious YUKINA-CHHHANNN!"  
  
Hiei growled and glared at Botan who laughed nervously, then ran out the room followed by Kuwabara singing a song about Yukina.  
  
Hiei made movement to go after them but a hand quickly clasped around his wrist, the fire demon didn't look back at the person, he already knew who it was.  
  
"What?" he asked in a monotonous voice, Shizuru snorted.  
  
"Don't give me that."  
  
The female Kuwabara dragged Hiei out of the office. Corridors and doors passed them until Shizuru pulled Hiei into an empty hall. For once since she's been around him, She looked angry.  
  
"Alright, what's your problem?"  
  
Hiei glared.  
  
"Nothing is my problem onna."  
  
".....What you said that one night, di-"  
  
Hiei made movement to run, but Shizuru held onto his wrist firmly.  
  
"Let me go onna, before I make you."  
  
Shizuru held his glare and challenged it with her own.  
  
"You can't be afraid to say something, not everything will turn out bad for you koorime."  
  
Silence filled the air, ruby eyes held amber ones in a silent battle. Then the battle ended  
  
............  
  
he kissed her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Behold the evil and stupidty of Naraku's laugh! kukukukukukukukukukukukuku........ku, cliffy eh? How will Shizuru react to Hiei's bold move? I'm not tellin' and neither is anything else. You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. But don't worry as usual I'll give you a teaser, O____O *being ambushed by lawyers for using Naraku's laugh*.  
  
Teaser: "All the beautiful men in my life walk away from me....now I'm walking away from one."   
  
"What do you mean Shizuru?" Botan asked taking a sip of her tea. Shizuru sighed and laid down on her couch staring at the ceiling   
  
"I've been feeling sick lately, I got pissed at not knowing what is was and went to the doctor's"   
  
"....and?"   
  
"The doctor said-"  
  
Such a evil place to put a teaser ne? 


	9. Chapter 9: Shizuru's problem

Hey guy! WOOOOO almost to 100 reviews baby Yeah! ^_^ lol, well here's the 9th chapter for you. It has a little drama-ness in here and there's a plot twist. I kinda wanna finish this story off but I have to admit I do like writing it. Mawhahahaha I have the only Hiei/Shizuru fic (I mean only about them, them as the main characters) on fanfiction! *grins* okay enough of that I'll let you get to the chapter ^_^ enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho……damn legal thingys

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((AN: One thing to say, Stupid height!))

The kiss was a bit awkward due to height difference; the fire demon though had pulled the taller girl even with his height.

Blood rushed to his face, his head and heart were pounding in anticipation of her reaction. Two scenarios ran through his mind.

Scenario 1:

Chibi Shizuru: TEME!!! *starts swinging*

Chibi Hiei: O_O K'so! *runs*

Chibi Shizuru: GET BACK HERE I'M GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR SPINE AND GIVE IT TO CHILDREN AS A JUMP ROPE!

Scenario 2:

Chibi Shizuru: Oh Hiei! I love you, I love you!

Chibi Hiei: *smirks*

Chibi Kuwabara: Oh sis there you are, guess what! AHHHHHHHHHHH! *falls into a black hole and dies a very painful death*

Chibi Shizuru: Oh no Kazuma!*shrugs* all well *kiss Hiei again*

End Scenarios

Needless to say, the latter please him more than the first. The two were still lip locked, still as night; Shizuru with her eyes open in surprise and Hiei's closed. The fire demon shifted his feet so he could run before the rejection came. 

But it never did……

Hiei's eyes flew open as he felt pressure on his mouth returned.

She was kissing back…..

The Kuwabara's eyes had fluttered closed; her hand rose and rested themselves around Hiei's neck, her finger tangling within his midnight color hair. She tugged on his head pushing against him into a harder kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Botan sighed tiredly dragging her aching body down the hall to her room. The Ferry girl yawned covering her mouth, she stopped in mid-yawn. Her body froze, eyes widened

Hiei……and Shizuru!?

Botan quickly hid her self behind a wall and spied on them quietly.

"What!? When!? Where!? How!?" thoughts ran through the deity's head but one stood out from the others

"She's so gonna tell me the details even if I have to force her!".

Botan meowed laughing mentally and scurried to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Then Hiei and Shizuru had 8 kids and lived happily ever after, well after Hiei found out what Botan had spied then tried to kill her with his black dragon! ^____^ The END

|

|

|

|

|

|

lol just joking, no way I'm going to end it right there and like that ^_~. On with the fic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Warning: May be OOC on some parts))

The couple broke slowly suddenly remembering that thing called oxygen. Shizuru's lips quirked up as she stood to her full height. Hiei tucked his hands in his pockets, his ruby color eyes met with her with slight irritation and embarrassment

"What's so funny" Hiei growled hearing Shizuru's light chuckle, Shizuru's small smirk turned into a mischievous smile.

"I though you didn't want anything to do with a Kuwabara?" She asked. Hiei lifted a dark brow and smirked.

"Hn, I think I can make a exception."

"Really, huh?"

An arm wrapped around Shizuru's waist

(AN:Okay work with me, curse Hiei's height for the romancy parts. It's funny the other parts 

-_-;;))

Hiei whispered something in the Kuwabara's ear making her chuckle lightly. Their lips met once more, Shizuru just spilt far enough to say

"Show me"

((AN: And I'll let you make up what happens ^_~))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later (ya huge time skip)

"Shizuru!" Botan bellowed hammering at the house door. The lock clicked, the wooden door opened. Shizuru stood in the door way with her usual cigarette between her lips.

"What, Botan?"

Botan barged her way into the home making Shizuru take a step back. The ferry girl pointed accusingly, the Kuwabara stood calmly.

"You've been avoiding me and everyone else. You're not sick, what happened?"

Shizuru stared at the deity for a moment, both standing in silence.

"Close the door, Botan." The brown hair girl said softly sliding down on to the brown couch, she twirled the half-finished cigarette between her pointer and middle finger. Botan blinked in surprise at Shizuru's tone.

"_She sounds so…..vulnerable_" 

The deity followed the Kuwabara's command and closed the door slowly, locking it. She walked over and plopped down into a reddish-brown chair besides the couch facing Shizuru.

"Shizuru……….. I know"

Shizuru covered her eye by putting a arm over her face.

"Ya, I know. Hiei sensed you a few minutes after you left" she let out a small chuckle "He was about to kill you but other things…..distracted him".

Botan sweatdropped, sighing in relief

"Thank Enma"

Shizuru turned on her side and put her cigarette in an ash tray.

"All the beautiful men in my life walk away from me....now I'm walking away from one."   
"What do you mean Shizuru?" Botan asked drawing her knees up to her chest. Shizuru sighed, staring at the ceiling   
"I've been feeling sick lately, I got pissed at not knowing what is was and went to the doctor's"   
"....and?"   
"The doctor said…."

Shizuru closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, devoid of emotion.

"I was stupid, I'm pregnant. I…..also has some kind of sickness. They don't know what it is or how to cure it".

Botan gasped and closed her eyes. Her shoulder shook, silver drops of water collided with the fabric of her skirt.

"What…..what will happen?" the amethyst eye girl asked holding back her sobs. Shizuru turned on back and subconsciously rubbed her stomach

"I may die; I can't be with Hiei now, not like this. Besides he's Hiei, he'll probably hate the idea of having a kid to drag along everywhere."

Shizuru felt her heart twist.

"_Why can't I ever have love?"_

Flashbacks of all the men she loved crossed her mind, each one she loved, each one was gone.  
"Have you told anyone else?"

Silence……

"Shizuru!"

"I'll tell them eventually, when I come back"

"Where are you going?"

"Away for a while, relax"

"What about Hiei?"

"…..He won't know"

"Shizuru….."

"Botan just keep quite as a favor to me".

Botan hung her head down in defeat, he eyes still watery at the thought of losing on her best friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you guys think? Mawhahahaha yes I'm very evil there was more to this chapter but I'll add it in the next

Teaser: (don't you just hate these but love them at the same time?)

"Hiei"

Hiei glared and jumped into the room from the window. His eyes were overshadowed by his raven bangs and the darkness of the room.

"One week onna"

Shizuru walked over to her closet, then pulled out a large T-shirt

"I've……been busy"

"Liar"

Shizuru's shoulder started shaking, for the first time since she got the news she felt the tears well behind her eyes. But she wouldn't let them fall, not now in front of him, her loved one.

Stupid long teaser *sweatdrop


	10. Chapter 10: Problems resolved

This is the last chapter! You heard me right! ^_^ but make sure you read the bottom message, I'm sure it'll please you. Uhh ^^;; enjoy and review! Oh, lyrics in bold italics BTW.

Disclaimer: Is this want you want!? For me to say I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dance Dance Revoultion Max 2's Feeling of love by Youhei Shimizu!? Well I won't say it so there! MAWHAHAHAHHA!!!

Kurama: *sweatdrop* She does realized she already said it right?

Yusuke: *shakes head* Just let her keep thinking her own way.

                                                ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Good-night, Neesan" Kazuma waved from down the hall. Shizuru returned his wave, stepping into her room. The window fluttered open and Shizuru tensed. Please Enma do not let the last thing she wanted to see, be here. She walked over to close her window and caught the dark figure through the corner of her eye. Apparently Enma wanted his ass kicked.

"Hiei..."

Hiei glared and jumped into the room from the window. His eyes were overshadowed by his raven bangs and the darkness of the room.

"One week, onna."

Shizuru walked over to her closet, and then pulled out a large T-shirt.

"I've……been busy"

"Liar."
    
    **_Right now baby, here is the deal_**
    
    **_This love that you feel, it's got to be real_**
    
    **_I keep seeing these days going by_**
    
    **_It's time for no more lies_**

Shizuru's shoulder started shaking, for the first time since she got the news she felt the tears well behind her eyes. But she wouldn't let them fall, not now in front of him, her loved one. Stripping off her clothes hers without shame, she put the large T-shirt on; it's not as if Hiei hasn't seen her body before. She glanced at him in the corner of her eyes, his eyes seemed to glow in the dark room, his ruby gaze seizing her own down keeping them enthralled. Cold silence circled them though it was a warm night; Shizuru closed her eyes breaking their gaze. Reopening and avoiding his eyes, she walked over to her bed and lied down on her side, her back turned towards him and her face staring at the white wall.

"What do you want, Hiei?"

The fire demon's eyes hardened, watching his lover brush him off. Did she feel nothing? Everything seems to have a meaning, the bed she laid in now, was one they had made love in many times. How could she forget? Hiei wasn't as cold as many took him, he was just apathetic. Like hell he would admit this to anyone when he barely admitted it to himself, but the older Kuwabara was his first. He held this in high regard and wouldn't let it slip by easily.
    
    **_But I'm so lucky to finally meet_**
    
    **_A man who makes my heart skip a beat_**
    
    **_I just want this feeling never to end_**

"I already told you, you haven't contacted me in a week."

His voice came out harsh, slashing at her, punishing her for unsaid deeds. Shizuru stared blankly at the wall, taking a deep breath, she let out a noisy sigh that she hoped, sounded as if she was annoyed.

"I've grown bored with you." Was her response, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she fed him the lie.

The words hit a sore spot, Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Bored? I was tired of you long before, after all I was only using you."

Shizuru's eyes flashed.

"Using me? What do you mean koorime?"

At the name of his half heritage, Hiei scowled darkly.

"I have nothing to explain to you."

"Figures, you never do."

"I do not waste my time answering idiotic remarks."

"Idiotic? Do you know how stupid you sound when you say 'hn' all the time?"

Shizuru could feel his annoyance in the air and smiled inwardly, for now she would forget his 'using her' remark, right now she was having fun arguing. The bed dipped down by new weight causing her to frown. Her head turned only to meet the lips with the forbidden child's.
    
    **_Maybe if you see_**
    
    **_That no more time can pass us by_**
    
    **_It's got to be just you and me_**
    
    **_No more time for all these lies_**

"Hiei…" he thought drifted off.

Hiei strangely felt complete once his lips touched Shizuru's, this was right. There wee only two people in the world who could make him feel outright emotion, Yukina and now her, the thought of her slipping between his fingers had oddly frightened him after so long of being lone, not that he minded all that time. If he had not, he wouldn't have become a thief, therefore not being caught by Yusuke and forced to join the Reikai Tantei. 
    
    **_It's_****_ true this feeling - Is a feeling of love_**
    
    **_A wonderful thing, like the heavens above_**
    
    **_Sometimes it's crazy, the way that I feel_**
    
    **_A thing - I can't explain_**

Shizuru was caught off guard but quickly recovered, she neither wanted to push away yet found she didn't have to will nor desire to do so. She only needed to feel right now, enjoying the taste of his sweet lips, her hands tangled in his ebony mane, applying more force driven by need and passion. Hiei's body hovered above hers gently resting on her. His lips suckled on her top lip while hers worked on his bottom. His swift fingers trailed up and down her thighs memorizing her body once more. Blood pounded furiously through their veins, all the coldness previously felt in their blood now burned, coursing swiftly. They broke slowly, Shizuru's eye opening to meet her lovers. Suddenly she didn't care about the sickness, about her being human and him a demon, or even the baby, at least for the moment. All that matter was how she felt and after so long of denying having such strong feelings for Hiei, the words she said next rolled of her tongue with the purest sincerity.

"I love you."

Hiei's eyes brows rose in surprise, the emotions broke through the wall surrounding his eyes, allowing his emotions to shine full blast. Shizuru's lips curled knowingly, he would never admit it but his eyes burned with the emotion, whispering "I love you." By some miracle, Hiei's smirk became a real smile, not a large one, but enough of one to make Shizuru's toes curl and passion flare. She pulled him back down, lips meeting, hers apologizing and his accepting.
    
    **_I get so happy_**
    
    **_From the smile on your face_**
    
    **_Your twinkling eyes_**
    
    **_It makes me so high_**
    
    **_Try to describe it_**
    
    **_It's a won-derful feeling of love_**

                                                                        *****

Blood colored eyes watched the sleeping Shizuru, her hair spilled across his chest. His fingers ran through her hair softly, watching as the brown silk like strands slid down his hand. Diverting his gaze towards the ceiling, he began to ponder what would happen now. Maybe tomorrow he'd tell her why he had first taken interest, not like it mattered since the plan hand long ago vanished without a thought. Beside what's the point of getting her worked up, while she was pregnant? Hiei felt a swell of pride at the word; he was going to be a father. And a hell of a lot better than his had, he'd actually be there for his kid. A smirk curled onto his lips as he idly rubbed Shizuru's stomach lightly. Closing his eyes, he mumbled.

"Hn…this wasn't supposed to happen."

But he was pleased it did.

                                                +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

There! T__T I'm finally done! -_- Thank kami cuz I was getting tired of this fic, anyway for those who might be asking for a sequel I have one planned and its better than this one, but I wont probably start working on it till I'm finished with all the other fics I want to do. I will do a small squeal, called "Daddy Hiei" though. That'll be a one-shot. ^_^ I like to thank all those who reviewed and waited for this chapter though it's probably not worth the wait and your all going "WTH?! She can't end it there!" \/_\/ I can, I'm the writer, T_T Don't complains to someone who made the only Shizuru/Hiei fic out there. O_o;; come to think about it, I'm the only one who paired Shizuru with such weird pairings. ^__^ Okay I'm going to work on finishing "To Domino we Go" now, for those who are reading that, it'll be 2 chapters till it's done. Then I'm going to start working on one of my other fics. (look at profile for future fics). Bye bye and review!


End file.
